MUSIC LYRICS
by DJdarkmoon
Summary: lyrics to random songs and its not marching band its the closest i could get to music... i accept song requests diferent languages too. please leave song request in reviews ok
1. You'll be in my heart by Phil Colins

Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you, from all around you  
I will be here, Don't you cry  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together 'cause...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there, always.


	2. Up on Melancholy hill by gorillaz

Up on melancholy hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream

Well you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set up and see  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

So call in the submarine  
'round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know  
If we're looking out on the day  
Of another dream?

If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me

Up on melancholy hill  
A manatee?  
Just looking out on the day  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

When you're close to me


	3. World is mine by Hatsune Miku

**World is mine**

**By;**

**Hatsune Miku**

**In Japanese; **

Sekai de Ighi-ban oh ime-sama

Sou-iu atsukai kokore-ete yo ne

Sono-ighi, itsumo to ghigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto

Sono-ni, Ghanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?

Sono-san, watashi no hito-koto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara

Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii'tte

Sekai de Ighi-ban oh ime-sama

Kiga-tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi wo dare-dato omotteru no?

Mou! Nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo?

Check one two

Ahhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no maghigai desho

Monku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi ghanto kiiteru? Ghotto…

A, sore to ne? Shiroi Ouma-san kimatteru desho?

Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kasha-zuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama

Ki ga tsuite hora hora

Otete ga aitemasu

Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama

Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!

Wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PUDDIN

Minna minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de

Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon

Ato de koukai suru wa yo

Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?

"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI

...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

**Cool now how about in English;**

The number one princess in the world  
Know how to treat me that way, okay?

First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words  
If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!  
I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute

The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!  
Go get it immediately

A fault? Let's call it a cute mistake  
Complaints are not permitted  
Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?  
Come and take me away  
If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"  
I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
Our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come one, why! Just notice it soon  
You definitely don't understand!  
Don't understand at all...

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
Don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
Even I will be able to do it if I try  
You will regret this afterwards  
It's natural! Even for me

The number one princess in the world  
See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?  
Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though

**Tell me what you think and how I did on translation (I personally think I did terrible)**


End file.
